


How Many Times?

by Jamie_Allegro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, One sided, kangst, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Allegro/pseuds/Jamie_Allegro
Summary: Lance was always making fun of Keith's "mullet", it was just part of their relationship. However, Keith is a lot more complicated then Lance thought, and none of his choices are without reason. (First person, Lance's pov)





	How Many Times?

How many times?

How many times have I made fun of him? Called his mullet stupid. Made fun of those stupid fingerless gloves. Called him names.

I have no idea what the argument had been about but I know that it had gotten to the point where of the argument where it degraded to me making fun of his mullet.I don't remember precisely what I had said about it anyway but I followed my jab with:

"Why do you keep that haircut anyway? You do know what year it is right?"

His voice was surprisingly soft when he responded.

"You want to know why I still have long hair?"

I nodded. Not really sure if I should speak or not.

He turned. So his back was facing me. For a second I thought he was about to walk away but he just lifted his hair. Allowing me to see his neck.

A burn scar bloomed up from the collor of his shirt onto the back of his neck.

Keith then slowly remover the plan black t-shirt he had been wearing to reveal a scar spanning his entire back.

"I keep my hair long so it covers my neck"

His voice was softer then I'd ever herd it.

Then pulling his shirt back on he turned until he was facing me. He looked down. Taking of his gloves he held his hands palm up for me to see.

Like his back, his palms where covered in scar tissue as if he had grabbed something that had burned him.

His eyes were cast downward his voice so soft I had to strain to here it.

"I don't remember my mother. You know that. But for a time I lived with my father. Then . . . there was a fire. My father was trapped. I tried to get him out but. . ." He held up his hands.

I'd asked him his reasons behind his fashion choices many times before.But I never expected a real answer.

The silence that reigned was seemingly eternal. Then finally he turned to leave. I was desperate to lighten the mood so I said

"There a reason you're such a little bitch to me to?" My voice was shaky, but clearly playful.

He stood frozen for a minute. When he responded his voice was hoarse.

"Yeah actually, there is"

He turned to me walking over to where I stood. Standing uncomfortably close.

"I hate the fact that I . . . " his voice trailed off into silence.

"What is it that you hate Keith?"

He reached up calmly placing one hand along my jawline. Then when I stood there, unmoving and silent he placed his other hand so he was cupping my face. He then leaned forward.Pressing a firm kiss on my lips. When he leaned back he stood there a minute. His eyes looking into mine searching. Then he dropped his hands. Leaving me in total silence.

He avoided me for a few weeks. Then we fell back into our normal rhythm. I never made fun of his gloves or hair again though. And I knew something I didn't before. Keith Kogane was in love with me. And we both hated that he was. We never spoke of it again.


End file.
